Eternal Life
by Mini Saturn Jess
Summary: Angel Raye's Chibi scouts and orphans involved. What happens when the target becomes someone you love and there is nothing you can do to stop it? Helios/Chibiusa. Are Chibiusa and Helios' love strong enough to stop this evil from destroying everything?
1. Abunai

Disclaimer [Only saying this once.] The Original Senshi's belong to Naoko Takeuchi, while the Chibi Senshi's and the Orphans belong to Angel Raye. Helios and anyone else affiliated with Naoko's work is hers. The plot, and the new characters you will see are, of course, mine. If you are not familiar with Angel Raye's Chibl Senshi's, then you can check out her stories on her fan fiction account.

Chapter One-  
_**Abunai **[_Watch Out]

_Begins in the home of Elysian.  
_  
Aoawyn was sweeping the dust off her front step when she felt something punch into her back, knocking her down with her broom. She gasped in horror, when saw an enemy had broached the Elysian grounds. They were protected by many enchantments that protected them against outside forces. Aoawyn attempted to go back to her Pegasus form so she could fly away, but the enemy pinned her down to the hair with his seaweed hair; Aoawyn felt her life energy draining from her.

"You won't get away with any of this. You may kill me, but you will be stopped." Aoawyn explained to him bravely.

Cackling, he opened his mouth and two snakes slithered about, "This is my favorite part, where I take your soul." One of the snakes shot out and went into Aoawyn's chest. Her vision blurred in and out, as she struggled to scream for help, the poison from the seaweed weakened her and she collapsed, shutting her eyes. She felt the final tug, as he yanked out her soul, leaving her lifeless on the ground. He swallowed Aoawyn's soul. A bright light shone from his body,

"At last, I can travel back to earth and find Helios." he cackled again, as he viewed the rest of Elysian. He hunched over and wings emerged from his back and he flew up to get a better look, "What a shame. Where'd their prince go? What a foolish prince to leave his people here-alone- for long periods of times."

Most everyone had either deserted to underground hiding, the ones that couldn't make it he destroyed; taking their souls. He grinned in satisfaction and then flew up and tore through the protective burrier. A protective ring appeared around him, as he traveled through space and finally landed in Tokyo, Japan. His wings pushed back into his skin and sealed up. His seaweed like hair quickly became a silvery blue, his eyes were onyx black, and his tongue became normal. Everything about him appeared to be normal, as he walked down Tokyo's sidewalk glancing from side to side searing for the one that would give him eternal life. He searched for hours after giving up and treading into the dark forest. He transformed into a crow, finding that it would be easier to look for Helios that way- rather then being on foot.

_In the Chibi Senshi's Time_

"Meiyo Aino, will you please stop slouching in your chair and sit up straight and answer the question on the board."

Meiyo rolled her eyes, and forced herself to sit up. She read the question, grumbling to herself. This question made no sense, she snapped inside. She had been unfortunate and had gotten her mother's brains.

Mrs. Honda smacked her own forehead, "Meiyo, I expect that when you come into my class that you be prepared to learn. I'll be writing your mother and father a note."

Meiyo groaned and laid her head down on her desk.

"Aino! Put your head up now." Mrs. Honda spoke demandingly.

"Just write about it in my note." Meiyo replied, she could feel a headache starting and didn't feel like being bothered by her teachers orders. Mrs. Honda had been Meiyo's hardest teacher yet. She rarely put up with Meiyo's pranks or attitude. The two clashed evenly. Meiyo knew she only chose her to answer questions when she was paying the least bit of attention.

"Kirio and Natsuki! Do I need to separate the two of you?" Mrs. Honda barked. Laughter erupted from the class. Natsuki's face turned red, but Kirio just took it all in; enjoying the attention. "No more talking and I'll be sending your parents a note home as well."

Finally, Meiyo thought to herself. Someone other than me getting in trouble and Mrs. Honda's not paying much attention to me anymore.

Natsuki, Kirio, and Meiyo all shared the same teacher this year. Aoi and Akaru just happened to have Mr. Fujimoto's class. They always talked about what a cool teacher he was. And Naosu was the only one to be by herself; she had always been since she started school, but she had made friends easily. She wasn't completely alone. Her friend Kara was also in her class. Mikomi and Shijnu unfortunately did not share the same classes this year.

The bell rung, and Meiyo finally was able to stretch. Mrs. Honda told Kirio, Natsuki, and Meiyo to stay behind so she could write notes home to their parents. Meiyo could already see the tears welding up in Natsuki's eyes.

Seriously, can she be a bit more of a crybaby?, Meiyo thought bitterly to herself. She reminds me of Akaru sometimes.

"I'll be calling your parents shortly to let them know you each have notes. They'll be expecting them, so don't try to hide them. I want them signed by your parents and an essay attached to them." she explained.

Meiyo took hers first, "I'll be sure to write an essay on how much you suck."

Mrs. Honda grimaced, but didn't say anything as the ten-year-old girl walked out the door. She handed Kirio and Natsuki their notes and they went on their way out the classroom. Once outside the classroom, Kirio and Natsuki were greeted by three guys.

"Kirio, would you like to play a game of dodge ball with us this afternoon?" the tallest of the boys asked.

"Hello, Natsuki," one of them replied shyly.

"Hi." she said solemnly. "Come on Kirio we have to get home."

Kirio struggled with her answer, finally, she said, "Yes. I'll come with you."

"Kirio!" Natsuki said alarmed. "Mrs. Honda's calling our parents!"

"So?" Kirio smarted off. "If we're already going to get in trouble then what's the sense of going home? They can just punish us as soon as we get home."

"There's no we in this, Kirio." Natsuki explained.

Naosu, Akaru, and Aoi walked up toward Natsuki and Kirio. "Where's Meiyo-chan go?" Akaru asked, her violet hair was put back in a bow today.

"She went home. I guess." Natsuki said rolling her eyes, as she hid the note behind her back. She bade goodbye to her sister and walked with the other three toward the Palace.

"I signed up to help out for the fair," Naosu explained, cheerfully.

"Really? Me too!" Akaru gasped.

"Really?" Natsuki asked, in disbelief. She couldn't imagine the shy, sensible Akaru signing up all by herself to help out for the fair that they school was hosting. Then again, Mr. Fujimoto was a convincing teacher. Akaru's mom loved him to death, she had never seen her daughter participate in more things then she had this year. Perhaps, Akaru's shell was breaking just a little?

"Yes," Akaru replied. "I thought you guys were going to as well."

Natsuki shrugged, "I'm not interested in helping out with the fair this year."

"I need to study for my upcoming tests." Aoi replied.

"Don't almost to be eight-year-olds need to rest every once in a while?" Naosu asked.

Aoi shrugged, "If I do that, then I'll get behind on my studies. I'm aiming for a hundred and three this time."

Naosu blinked. She hadn't heard of any teacher giving anything over a hundred, but she didn't feel like questioning it, "I guess it's just me and you, Akaru."

Akaru nodded, "Yes, I'll let my momma know I'm staying after tomorrow to help out."

"Me too." Naosu smiled.

By the time the four reached the Palace, Minako was already hauling Meiyo off- to be punished, surely. Haruka and Michiru quickly demanded to see Natsuki's note, and then questioned her on her sister's wearabouts.

"She went out with her friends."

"We'll deal with her when she gets home," Haruka replied. "She has to eat anyway."

Naosu, Aoi, and Akaru had know idea what was going on, but by the sounds of it three out of the six had gotten in trouble today. Akaru immediately knew that she wouldn't be able to hang out with Meiyo today. She sighed, as she and her mother walked to their quarters together. Koyo, her brother, was in the high school with Mikomi, Shinju, and Chibiusa.

Stardust met them halfway, and walked into the Mars' Quarters with them. Akaru moseyed upstairs and to her bedroom, where she shut the door and locked herself in her room. This was the third week that she and Meiyo were not able to hang out- twenty-one days. She continued to get in trouble and Minako and Asai weren't going to let up on her. She wondered if Meiyo's parents ever realized that she only got one childhood. They may have eternal life, but only one childhood.

She sighed, as she pulled out her homework for that evening.

---

Natsuki sat in her room, sulking over her homework. She didn't really think she deserved the note home or the punishment her parents had given her. Mrs. Honda had just snapped, she didn't even give them a second chance. And even worse, Kirio was out enjoying her time, while Natsuki moped alone in their bedroom. Haruka nor Michiru had gone out to look for her, instead they just let her have fun. If Natsuki knew it was going to be like that she would've went out with her sister as well.

That evening, after super Kirio returned. Haruka and Michiru didn't say a word to her, as she sat down to gobble up her plate. Natsuki was sitting in the living room, the TV off, still working on her homework as she watched Kirio take in all the satisfaction. Haruka and Michiru had even started a conversation with Kirio, but did not bring up one time the mentioning of the note.

"Are you excited for your game this weekend?" Haruka asked, as she cleared her and Michiru's dishes off the table.

"Totally. I can't wait. It's going to be so much fun!" Kirio exclaimed.

Michiru chuckled lightly, as Haruka handed the dinner dishes to her and she washed them by hand. "Remember the mini-three-day vacation were going to take next weekend? Just the five of us?"

Eizo was sitting on the couch, sulking that he couldn't turn the TV on to play his videos games until Natsuki finished her homework. He was currently hanging upside down on the couch, waiting as patiently as a boy his age could. "So boring," he groaned. "Natsuki how much more homework do you have?"

"I don't know." She grumbled.

"Natsuki darling, why don't you go up to your bedroom and finish up there?" Michiru suggested.

Natsuki glared at her mother before taking her books and heading upstairs, how could they just let Kirio get away with everything she had done today with no consequences? She stomped all the way up the stairs, slamming the door hard, rattling the pictures that hung on the wall.

"Boy, is she mad." Kirio said and made a mad dash toward the living. She had just barely enough time to touch the remote before Haruka and Michiru came into the living room.

"It's time for our talk." Haruka explained.

"Wait a second, what about Natsuki?" Kirio asked.

Michiru laughed, "Her punishment was to stay in the Quarters today and we let her fret a little."

"Fret over what?" Kirio asked.

"We wanted her to think you were getting away with what you were doing," Michiru explained. "It worked out pretty well. Now sit down."

Kirio plopped down on the couch. Eizo was too busy with his video game to realize what was going on around him.

"If you would've came straight home like your sister had, we wouldn't have to give you a harsher punishment. But for the next two weeks, no going out of the Quarters, unless it's for school or Senshi business. No video games and we'll think about whether or not you can go on vacation with us."

"What?" Kirio stood up, her fist clenched. "No video games, I can live with, but our family vacation?"

Haruka grinned, "I said we'd think about it."

Kirio's eyes raged with anger. How could her parents play games like this with her? She wouldn't know if she was going until two weeks later? And what if they said no? Would they really say no? Kirio grabbed her book bag and marched upstairs. She stormed into her bedroom that she shared with Natsuki and fell onto her bed.

"I hope you're happy! I got a longer punishment than you did." Kirio ranted.

"Really?" Natsuki asked, a bit delighted to know that Kirio had finally gotten what she deserved. "Well, you should've came home with me instead of going out with your stupid friends."

"My friends aren't stupid!" Kirio argued.

Michiru and Haruka could hear the two girls arguing from downstairs. They sighed deeply, this was going to be the longest two weeks of their lives. Eizo was still oblivious as to what was going on around him. Haruka sat down beside Eizo and picked up the controller, Eizo turned, wide eyed, and quickly switched the racing game over to two player.

"Think you're going to win?" Haruka asked, as the game counted down from three for the start of the race.

"Oh yeah, you know it." Eizo laughed manically, and pressed the gas and sped of toward second place. Haruka waited a few seconds, causing Eizo to get slightly distracted by Haruka's stopped car. He kept glancing over at her to see when she was going to start playing. Finally, Haruka picked up the remote and be lined it. She was able to stay on the track so gracefully, and didn't have any problems with getting the arrows to make her go quicker. Eizo was astonished that she had gotten into fifth place so quickly. He felt his brow begin to sweat, as he tried to stay up ahead of Haruka. He saw the finish line coming up and excitement rose inside of him. He pressed the keys harder, and twisted to go around the bin. Unfortunately, Eizo sped out and twirled around in circles as Haruka passed by and past the finish line in first place.

"You've been playing longer than I have." Eizo replied grumpily..

"Keep practicing, I'm sure you'll get better." Haruka said, getting up, she ruffled Eizo's messy hair and fell into the couch by Michiru, as Eizo started up a new race. "Speaking of practicing, who has Scout Practice tomorrow? Any of our children?"

Michiru giggled, she loved it when Haruka would play the parent and when she interacted with the children. "No. None of our children. Meiyo and Shinju are practicing tomorrow."

"I love how smart you are. Who has practice Thursday?" Haruka asked.

Michiru rolled her eyes, "Naosu and Kirio."

"How about three thousand years from now?"

"Now you're pushing it."

---

"Mom!" Aoi screamed from upstairs in her bedroom. Ami quickly came rushing up, fear that her daughter might be in some sort of danger- but it was only her homework. Aoi's eyes were filled with tears, her face was completely red with frustration. She was taking deep breaths in attempt to calm herself down.

Ami put a comforting hand on her back and knelt down beside her daughter, taking the piece of paper from her, "Don't push yourself too hard, sweetie. You're very smart and you will do just fine on your test tomorrow."

"I know!" Aoi said, tears now streaming down her face. "I just want to be perfect."

"Oh, Aoi, you are already perfect enough. You don't need to be anymore perfect than what you already are. Relax."

Mari walked into Aoi's room, concerned, "Is everything okay with onee-san?"

"Yes, Mari, now run along and go downstairs and get your milk and cookies." Ami suggested, wanting to get Mari out of Aoi's room before another screaming match started. She still had a headache from the previous night when the two sisters had gotten on each others nerves.

"It's okay mom," Aoi sighed, laying her head down on the desk.

Ami looked back over at her youngest daughter who had a scrunched up nose. Ami realizing what the wrinkling of the nose meant, rolled her eyes and explained to her that the cookies were made by her and not their father.

"YAY! But did daddy make brownies?" Aoi asked, she loved her fathers brownies and her mothers cookies.

"That's tomorrow." Ami replied.

"I want some cookies," Aoi said, standing up and taking Mari's hand leading her to the kitchen. Ami leaned against the doorframe, thinking to herself about how Aoi was changing so drastically these past few months. She had become extremely serious about her tests and no matter how hard Ami tried to convince her that she would do fine, it only seemed to make her study harder.

She went downstairs to find her husband and children laughing about merrily. Aoi was joking around, which pleased Ami to no end- at least she still had that child-like behavior in her. Now only if Ami could get it out of her more.

---

Meiyo had her radio on lightly and was listening to it while she stared up at the ceiling in some sort of daze. Saichi peeked in her bedroom, seeing that she wasn't paying attention to anything around her he ran in pouring a bottle of itching powder all over her and her bed. Meiyo sat up, screaming. She pounced and pinned Sachi down to the ground.

Minako and Asai quickly ran inside the room. Asai grabbed Meiyo off of Saichi, it didn't take long for the itching effect to start on Asai. He dropped Meiyo and she attacked her brother again.

"If you had just stayed at the orphanage, then I wouldn't have to put up with you!" Meiyo screamed, as she pounded Saichi's head into the ground. She got up and started to walk out of the room, when Minako grabbed a hold of her arm.

"You aren't going anywhere young lady, what you've done is wrong."

"He put itching powder on me! But what **I** did was wrong?" Meiyo screamed at the top of her lungs. "Leave me alone! Everyone. You, Akaru, dad, him and Mrs. Honda! Mrs. Honda especially."

Meiyo went out scathing her arm, and slammed the door. Saichi stood up and shook his head to get the shock of having his head jammed into the ground away. "It's okay. I've read about this is Aoi's books."

"What?" Minako and Asai said in unison.

"She's becoming a woman!" Saichi declared. Both Minako and Asai's eyes widened in shock; they could never picture their prankster daughter becoming a woman- especially at ten. "I know. I know. I didn't believe it either, but I studied harder and found out that she'll go through mood swings. Everyone goes through'em at different ages."

"Okay, wait a minute." Asai said, holding up his hands for his son to stop. "Why on earth were you researching on the way girls minds and-and-" he bit his tongue. "You know."

"I'm thirteen." was Saichi's only reply. "So no hard feelings taken against Meiyo. It's not her. She's just a bit angst and mood swings are starting. Also, her teacher, Mrs. Honda, could just be the tip of the ice burg. You should've listened to her when she begged to get out of Mrs. Honda's class."

Saichi skipped out of Meiyo's room and went to go find her, he found her hanging upside down from the couch. "Hello, Meiyo." Saichi screamed.

"Hello, brother." Meiyo grumbled.

"Everything peachy?" Saichi asked.

"Completely. If you see Akaru tomorrow let her know that I'd like to see her."

"Aren't you going to see her at school?" Sachi asked, confused.

"No, I'm not going. I'm boycotting school." Meiyo responded.

Sachi plopped down on the couch, "This should be interesting, can I join?"

Meiyo didn't reply.

**Authors Notes:**

-Updates will be frequent.  
-The story will not be left unfinished.  
-Please check out my user profile to see the goals of 2009.  
-Each character shall play a reasonable role and _should_ get as much spotlight as the other characters.  
-Shinju, Mikomi, and Chibiusa will have major roles.  
-This is a love/sacrafice type story and Helios will be the main target.  
-The enemies have been preplanned, better than my previous ones.  
-Sit back, read, enjoy, and please give proper reviews. While, yes, I do enjoy reviews that say good story, good job, I'd also like reviews that give a bit more than 'good story'. Let me know if an area is lacking description/conversation, anything.


	2. Lord Isis

**Lord Icis**

Hotaru was helping Naosu get dressed. Naosu put on her shoes and then grabbed the hairbrush off the nightstand, bringing it over to her mother she handed it to her and turned around. Hotaru ran the brush through Naosu's black hair, which had purple highlights in it if the sun hit it just right. Naosu yawned, sleepily.

"Me and Akura are staying after school today to help out with the fair."

Hotaru's stomach turned slightly, she was still pretty young to be alone- Akura wasn't exactly the bravest person and it worried Hotaru what would happen if something bad ever happened to her little girl when she wasn't with the group.

"Is Natsuki or Kirio doing the fair this year?" Hotaru asked, trying to play it cool.

"No mama, and I'll be just fine. If anything bad happens we know what to do. We don't talk to strangers and if an enemy attacks we call for help and then get somewhere safe." Naosu replied. "And if an innocent is in trouble, we get somewhere and transform and help them until everyone shows up."

"Meiyo, she must be doing the fair." Hotaru tried again.

Naosu gave a small laughed, shaking her head, "You're silly mama. Aoi has to study and Natsuki and Meiyo are too busy freaking out about the new teacher. Kirio doesn't care one way or the other."

Hotaru nodded, finally giving in. "I want you to contact me and let me know when you are coming home. I'd pick you up today, but Kimiko has her doctors appointment around the time you're getting out of school and Ami can't reschedule it."

"Are they're a lot of sick kids?" Naosu asked, concerned.

"There's quite a bit, but she also has counseling sessions with victims of attacks. Just call me okay?" Hotaru pressed on, dropping the subject about the counseling.

Naosu nodded, "It's been two peaceful months."

"Yes, that it has." Hotaru said, a bit of tension in her body. She had a bad feeling, though she wasn't entirely sure why. Perhaps, it was just because her daughter wasn't going to be walking home with the group today. That's it, she was just over worrying herself.

Naosu slid away from her mother and grabbed her backpack off the floor and ran out of her bedroom. She went downstairs to where her father was serving breakfast, little Kimiko was already at the table eating. Unfortunately, between every bite she took, she coughed. Naosu took her waffle off her plate and went into the living room where she stared at the television, that Kimiko had left on.

Chika was lying on the couch, sleeping. Ever since Kimiko had come to live with Naosu and her family Chika had taken a strange liking to her. Whenever Kimiko was hyper; so was Chika. Whenever Kimiko was tired; so was Chika. Since Kimiko was sick, Chika just moped around the house, lazily. Whimpering anytime she heard her mistress cough or sneeze.

Hotaru came downstairs with Yumi in her arms. "Naosu? Sweetie? It's time to go."

Naosu broke away from the television and saw her mother with Yumi. She placed the waffle in her mouth and held out her arms to take Yumi. Hotaru handed the infant to her and Naosu placed her on her hip. "Ready mom." Naosu said with a mouthful of waffle stuck in her mouth.

Yumi took the waffle out of Naosu's mouth and started nibbling on it for herself. As they walked out the door Naosu asked, "Do you think Yumi will look exactly like me when she gets my age?"

"More than likely, sweetie. She was a carbon copy of you." Hotaru replied, as they walked toward the gate entrance.

"Are we going to tell her? And if we do, will she be able to handle it?" Naosu asked.

"You ask a bunch of questions for someone so young." Hotaru said as they walked up to the other children.

"I learned it all from Aoi. She says if you don't ask questions then you'll never learn anything in life." Naosu said, looking over at her best friend who was slowly turning pink.

"You brought yourself." Mikomi joked as she walked up toward Naosu and the infant. She patted her on the head, and Yumi spit some of her waffle out and on the ground. Mikomi cringed. "She always does something when I'm around her.'

Shinju laughed, coming up, she took Yumi out of her arms, "That's because you always refer to her as Naosu and not her. Her name is Yumi, she's not Naosu."

Mikomi begged to differ. They were exactly the same. They had the same DNA, looks, and even health. How could they not be the same? Mikomi had to admit, though, Yumi's personality was a bit different, but she was still too young. Mikomi would decide in a year or two if she would really be her own person or exactly like Naosu. Of course, the difference would be- Yumi had been created for evil and she had gotten a second chance at life.

Akaru ran up from behind, she was running a little bit late. Rei and Stardust were a little bit behind. "Sorry guys," she panted. "I had to convince my mother that I would be okay after school."

"After school?" Mikomi asked, her eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, the fair. I'm staying after. You are too, Naosu, right?" Akaru turned her attention to the little girl. Naosu nodded.

Rei met up with Hotaru. "Looks like I wasn't the only one that needed convincing." Hotaru snickered at Rei.

Naosu and Akaru both ignored their mothers. Akaru glanced around looking for Meiyo, "Hey, where's Meiyo?"

Sachi rolled his eyes, "She's not coming to school today. She's boycotting it and mom wouldn't let me participate in it."

"I always thought you needed at least more than half or everyone to boycott?" Aoi said, with a state of confusion plastered over her face.

"Alright, everyone off to school." Ami commanded.

Chibiusa waited till everyone was out and then followed behind them. Koyo was in the lead with the younger children in the middle, chattering about. Kirio was playing hackie-sack, while Natsuki was just remaining silent.

"Everything alright, Natsuki?" Shinju asked.

"Yeah, you're being awfully quiet." Tama Kino piped in.

Kirio caught the hackie-sack in her hand and looked at her sister curiously. Natsuki shrugged, saying that it was nothing, but Kirio has a feeling that it was just nothing. Natsuki kept complaining about some uneasy feeling, but they hadn't gone to their parents about it because usually if an uneasy presence was about Akarua, Naosu, Shinju, and Kirio could pick up on it. Everyone else was acting just fine and Kirio hadn't felt any shift in the wind.

They finally arrived to school, both Kirio and Natsuki groaned as they waited outside Mrs. Honda's classroom. How did they end up with the strict teacher?, both girls were thinking bitterly to themselves. And to make matters even worse, Meiyo wasn't there today. At least with her in the classroom it would sometimes be fun-even if a little chaotic.

"Miss. Kaiou and Miss. Tenou," Mrs. Honda said from behind them. Feeling as though two huge sweat drops had appeared they both turned around to find Mrs. Honda, her purple hair, flowing from behind her and dark purple eyes beaming with something sinister, "I've always found it odd that two twins would have separate last names."

"So?" Kirio said, smartly.

"What's your point, Mrs. Honda?" Natsuki asked.

Mr. Fujiyama walked up toward Mrs. Honda with that knowing look. Mrs. Honda dropped her conversation with the children and opened the door, letting them in, "No Meiyo today?"

"No." Kirio groaned as she stepped into the classroom, that felt more like a cage, as Mrs. Honda stayed outside as the children filed into the classroom.

Kirio said goodbye to her sister and walked all the way to the other side of the classroom. Mrs. Honda had assigned them different seats, but that didn't stop her from picking on them throughout the day. Anytime a student (mostly the twins), would slouch or be dazed off, Mrs. Honda would snap, write their name on the board, and once they had three strikes she would write a note to their parents. Before recess time, Kirio already had two ticks by her name. One for picking her pencil up off the ground, after it fell, and the other for staring at the clock up above- also she had backed talked after each incident. Natsuki had one strike against her name, for paying attention to her sister when she was getting in trouble, instead of focusing on her school work.

Natsuki gave out a gusty sigh, as she and Kirio walked toward the playground for recess. Aoi and Akura were outside as well. Eizo stepped out onto the playground, as soon as he saw his two sisters he ran over to them.

"Hey." They grumbled in greeting.

Eizo backed up, "Well, never mind then." He said and ran off in the other direction, as seeing the twins weren't in a good mood.

"Mrs. Honda get onto you two again?" Aoi asked.

Natsuki nodded and sat down on the swings. "I'm not entirely sure what her problem is. It's any little thing and she yells at us. Now she's started putting our names up on the board."

"That's lame." Akura said. "Does she do it to other kids as well?"

Kirio nodded, "But not as often. She's always eyeing us and we thought we'd get off easy today because Meiyo's not here, but that just seems to put more on us. One more strike and my parents will get another note."

"What'd ya do?" Aoi asked.

"Dropped my pencil and picked it up, but she said it looked as though I was cheating. I didn't feel like arguing with her. She drains me." Kirio explained.

Tama came up to them and sat down in the swings next to them, "I hear that Mrs. Honda is always chastising you two."

"I don't feel like getting into it," Natsuki groaned. "It's too much of a headache and what will make this headache worse is if an enemy were to attack us."

"Hey! Don't jinks us!" Tama said. "I like the peace and quiet."

"What do you mean, Natsuki? Are you getting any unsettling waves?" Akura asked, slightly concerned that there was more to what Natsuki was saying.

Natsuki shook her head no, "I'm just stressed out and therefore it leads to me saying senseless things."

Akura nodded slowly, unsure if Natsuki was telling the truth or not. She could tell in her eyes that Natsuki was deeply stressed out. Did Mrs. Honda really put that much on them? Then again, Natsuki had never gotten in more trouble than what she had this year.

Kirio tried to ignore her sisters comment, but she felt as though it had been slightly directed at her. Kirio had been the one to tell her not to worry about it too much, but Natsuki wasn't sure. She had kept her mouth shut though, fear that she might be overreacting about school.

Natsuki sat back in the swing, "I'd help set up for the fair today, but I'm just too drained."

"I understand." Aoi said, reluctantly. She, too, would have helped with the fair setup, but not with the amounts of work that her teacher was giving out, of course, Akura didn't seem to have any problems with getting her work done.

The bell rung, indicating that the children return to recess. Kirio and Natsuki grunted as the headed back inside, rather quickly. Meanwhile, back at the Venus quarters, Minako was discussing it over with her daughter about switching out of Mrs. Honda's class.

"But that wouldn't be fair for Natsuki and Kirio," Meiyo sighed, thinking about how they would be targeted more if she left the class. She already had a feeling that they were already being tortured. "I swear, that woman's evil."

Minako sighed, "She's just strict, but she's almost too strict. This isn't a military classroom she's running, it's a regular class, with regular students."

Meiyo shrugged, "Talk to the principal then?"

"I'll do that first thing tomorrow morning, right now, I have to go to my office and get everything situated for today's practice. Meiyo sparked an interest in the word practice. She looked at her mother with curious eyes, "I heard you were talking to Makoto and Haruka about doubling our training?"

Minkao chuckled, "Makoto is going to start teaching defense, for everyone. And Haruka is just going to work you girls out."

Meiyo frowned, "Defense I can take, Haruka's workouts…I'm not so sure."

Makoto laughed, "Well, you better get used to the idea. It all starts next week. We're having a meeting today discussing the new training methods."

"Can we vote?"

"I already let you skip school." Minako raised her eyebrow, indicating that Meiyo was not going to win this fight. Meiyo quickly gave up and decided to retreat to her bedroom.

---

The Elementary bell rung and the students darted out of their classrooms in all sorts of different directions. Some were heading toward the recreational fields to help set up for the fair while others were just heading home- not in much of a festive mood.

"Akura!" Naosu shouted as she ran up toward her, smiling in relief. She placed her hands on her knees, panting. "I thought you might've chickened out."

Akura giggled, "No. Not this time, anyway."

Naosu perked up when she saw a man walking in their direction, "Is that your teacher?"

Akura looked, "Yes, that's Mr. Fujiyama."

"Hello Akura and-"

"Naosu, sir."

"Don't worry about calling me sir. How're you two doing today?" Mr. Fujiyama asked.

"Good." Naosu replied for the both of them as Akura nodded in agreement. Mr. Fujiyama showed them to what needed to be done before they left today. After he left, Naosu and Akura got straight to work.

Akura giggled, "Just think if some of the other ones had decided to come we'd be in more trouble than anything else. I know Meiyo wouldn't work."

Naosu smiled, "Yeah, neither would Kirio. Natsuki probably would, but she looked bummed out."

"She's been like that for a little while now. Maybe it's the whole puberty thing?" Akura pointed out.

Naosu shrugged. The two girls shared many laughs while they helped set up for the fair. When the bouncer things had been set up, Akura asked if they were able to test them out and Mr. Fujiyama agreed. "I'm so glad it's only us today." Akura said as she bounced Naosu.

"Me too!" Naosu giggled, as she went up in the air. "I can't wait till the fair this weekend. I'm gonna ask mama to bring me."

"Doesn't she always take you?" Akura asked. Naosu nodded, as the two girls slid out of the bounce house. "I'm going to ask as well. I hope some of the other girls come."

"I'm sure they will. Well, maybe not Kirio. She's kind of grounded." Naosu pointed out. They walked over to the table and grabbed their belongings. Bowing to the teachers and staff they bade their goodbyes and started walking toward the palace. They noticed a flock of people surrounding someone, who by the sounds of it, was doing something fascinating- or was famous.

"Should we check it out?" Akura asked, her curiosity reaching its peak.

"Yeah." Naosu said with a small giggle. As they grew closer, the flock of people faded out and all they could see was a monster sucking the life out of a poor defenseless animal. Naosu felt her lunch coming back up as she hurled over throwing up. The monster looked up at them distracted. His eyes screamed with bitterness for them disrupting his dinner. He straightened himself up and Akura hid behind Naosu; frightened by his ugly appearance. He had the face of a demon, and when he opened his mouth to speak his tongue was spilt in two, and two small little snakes slithered around. His hair seemed to be moving on it's own, and it reeked of sour seaweed.

"What brings you hear to disrupt my feeding?" he asked angrily.

A tear fell down Akura's face and rolled off her chin, "N-nothing." she choked out.

"Lord Isis." he hissed, the two snakes slithering as he introduced himself. His hair creped out and slithered around Naosu's small waistline. He picked her up and slung her away from him. Akura stood there fearful, as Isis glared into her eyes. Akura found herself in some sort of trance, she tried to break free, but she couldn't. Without moving, Akura was slung across the field and toward Naosu. Both girls barely had enough time to look up when they saw wings rip from the monsters back, he grabbed the animal and flew up toward the sky.

Naosu collapsed, "I don't want to see another monster like that."

"Me either." Akura replied, lying her head down.

"Akura! Naosu!" someone screamed. They both opened their eyes slowly to see Mikomi, Chibiusa, Koyo, and Shinju.

"Koyo." Akura said, her cheeks turning slightly pink from embarrassment that her older brother was seeing her like this.

Koyo helped her up, while Shinju helped Naosu sit up.

"What happened?" Chibiusa asked.

It took Naosu and Akura a few seconds before they recalled what had happened. They both started talking at once and Mikomi had to ask them to speak one at a time. After Naosu finished explaining what had happened; Akura just nodded her head in agreement. Shinju contacted their parents immoderately and told them they were on their way home and to call for a meeting.

As soon as they reached the gates, Gary, Setsuna, and Ami were all standing there waiting for them. Ami quickly looked over them and contacted Hotaru and Rei to let them know their daughter's were okay. As everyone began walking toward the meeting, Shinju stood there lost in a momentary thought.

This is when everything changes-again.

A hand touched her shoulder startling her, she turned around to see Koyo standing there. She felt her stomach rise with butterflies. Koyo smiled warmly, which only seemed to make Shinju's insides flutter more.

"You're such a great friend." Koyo said.

Akura glanced behind her for a second to see Koyo and Shinju standing very close to each other. She smiled to herself and turned back away. "Shinju, Koyo. Come on, we have a meeting to go to." Setsuna yelled to them, but she did not turn around to look at them.

Shinju blushed and the two of them hurried on. After the meeting, which led them no where, it was finally adjourned. Neo-Queen Serenity promised that everyone would have dinner brought up to their quarters.

"Chibiusa," Helios said, discontent as he walked up to her. "I have to go back to Elysian. I have a bad feeling about this Lord Isis that Naosu and Akura were talking about."

"Okay." Chibiusa said and leaned in to kiss Helios. They both pressed their lips against each others, Chibiusa didn't want it to stop, but as Helios stepped back she knew the kiss was over.

"I'll see you soon." he replied and walked out of the meeting hall.

"Does this mean I'm not grounded anymore?" Chibiusa heard Kirio asking her parents.

"You're still grounded." Haruka replied.

"Aw man! Even in the middle of chaos I'm still grounded." Kirio grunted.

Akura and Meiyo chuckled behind them. Meiyo wasn't grounded any longer, but she had this nagging feeling that the principal and her mother's conversation wasn't going to go well tomorrow morning.

**Authors Note**:

Sorry for the long delay. It wasn't intended. I'll try and keep my updates frequent as they should be.


End file.
